


The Ongoing Love Story of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson

by WonchsWife



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Character Bleed, M/M, borderline RPF as well, i think you could say it's a character study as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonchsWife/pseuds/WonchsWife
Summary: 'Dear Misters Cumberbatch and Freeman,To write this letter twice in a few short years makes these exciting times to be a fan. But somethings must be said. If it kills this production then so be it. This letter didn't effect the movie but I believe these are different circumstances. I have included in this letter, letters that Mr. Jeremy Brett and later those of us in charge of the Society, collected.  I pass copies on to you gentleman so you may understand what may happen should you continue down this path.With Regards,Arthur Woking
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 4





	The Ongoing Love Story of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson

**Author's Note:**

> Jeremy Brett said that playing Holmes so completely consumed you that you tend to forget were he ends and you began.  
It's kinda of a character study and character bleed all mixed into one. Also like it says in the tags it's kinda a RPF at the same time. Nothing happens to the actors outside of the context of Holmes and Watson. But if that bothers you in any way, turn back now

I stared down at the envelope that Ben shoved into my hands. It was addressed to both of us and it Ben had already opened it. He couldn't meet my eyes, his face was bright red. I gently lifted his head to force the eye contact,  
“Whats wrong?”  
“That.”   
Was the choked answer I got as he gestured to the letter. I looked at the offending letter again. It had been sent to us by the Sherlock Holmes Society.   
'Dear Misters Cumberbatch and Freeman,  
To write this letter twice in a few short years makes these exciting times to be a fan. But somethings must be said. If it kills this production then so be it. This letter didn't effect the movie but I believe these are different circumstances. I have included in this letter, letters that Mr. Jeremy Brett and later those of us in charge of the Society, collected. I pass copies on to you gentleman so you may understand what may happen should you continue down this path.   
With Regards,  
Arthur Woking  
Ben had a hold of what I can assume was one of the letters. He thrust it into my hand,  
“You should read this one the first.”   
The blush that had mostly faded returned full force.  
Jan 4th 1942   
'I'm writing this down only to assure myself that it was real. My thighs and backside are still sore so I still have physical proof but I still need to wrap my head around this truth. Nigel and I had sex. We had sex in what is Watson's chair on the set. I think it was Holmes that fueled it. We were running our lines, making sure our blocking was accurate, when Nigel seized me by the lapels and kissed me. He broke away with a stuttered apology. It must have been Holmes that urged me on because I felt myself leaning into him and kissing him again. From there I found myself in a lustful daze, stripping off my clothes and shoving Nigel into that chair. Through out our coupling I heard a voice speaking of love, lust and a hysterical happiness of being joined. Nigel had the sense to wrap a handkerchief around my sex as I reached my peak. Nigel gave two more hard thrust before pushing me off of him. Into that same handkerchief he spent himself a gasp. We still haven't been able to look each other in the eye but we must talk about it.   
I sat down in a near by chair and shook the rest of the papers out. I felt my cheeks heating up a little bit as well.   
'Dear Mr. Livanov,  
I'm sure you didn't expect a response to you letter but I feel as I must. David and I never shared the level of intimacy that you and Mr Solomin enjoyed. But now I began to wonder if Edward and I will. It does, to me, something that seems logical given what our characters mean to each other. Also my regard for Edward would permit such attentions between us if he so allowed for it. For now I must express my thanks for the warning and the most enlightening letter.  
May peace find you,  
Jeremy Brett   
I knew who Jeremy Brett was but that man he wrote to was a mystery to me. A looked for the companion letter to one I just read. With a small sound a triumph I pulled the letter out of the stack.  
'Dear Mr. Brett,  
I am writing this letter to you to tell of the most remarkable thing. I played Sherlock Holmes 7 or 8 years ago. I wish to tell you that in that time I fell into a sporadic relationship with Vitaly Solomin. It really only seemed to manifest when we were Holmes and Watson for we are both married. But on the set, as Holmes and Watson, we were drawn to each. Nights of rereading lines led to us kissing. That soon gave way to a desperate sort of sex. I could almost hear Holmes in my head. Begging me to be claimed by his beloved Doctor. When Vitaly and I finally had sex, it felt as though Holmes was speaking to me. Speaking of love and expressing joy at being joined. Vitaly had mentioned that it felt to him, that Watson had taken him and used him to claim his lover once more. I wish to pass along these experiences as a warning of what you and Mr. Hardwick might face.  
With regards,  
Vasily Livanov  
There were in total six other letters in there. The most recent being from 2008. I looked up at Ben again.  
“So, do you think this is going to happen to us? Amanda and I are quite committed to one another and besides I couldn't picture myself with other man.”  
Ben kinda shuffled about and then cleared his throat.  
“Its not about us, the actors I mean. It's about Holmes and Watson. Its a theme in all of this letters and dairy entries. Holmes and Watson urging them to claim each other, the actors feeling love and lust that mostly isn't their own.”  
“Well, we'll just avoid late nights on the set together. And really, all of them are in the Victorian era. I think we'll be fine.”  
I put all the letters back in the envelope and handed it back to Ben.

Then production began, and I felt myself slide very easily into the role of John Watson. Ben was amazing as Sherlock . The partnership between us came quickly and easily, and so busy were we with all that goes into making a TV show the letters passed out of my mind. And with it the determination that we shouldn't be alone on the set of Baker St went with them.   
The first time it happened, it was the night before we shot the pool scene at the end of the Great Game. I sat down in John's chair and read over my script for what felt like the hundredth time. Suddenly, there was tea pressed into my hand and a broad one on my shoulder.   
“Alright?” Ben's voice said from above me.   
“Yeah. Just this scene. I've gone over with Andrew a few times too but I cant seem to get the feel.” I let out a frustrated sigh. As I took a sip of my tea, I thought I heard a voice. I looked up at Ben,  
“Did you say something?”  
He shook his head. That voice came again, a faint whisper.   
'He's mine. Ours. Give yourself to him, let me feel my love again.'  
With a jolt the letters came back to me, as did my assurance that this would never manifest between us. I quickly made my excuses and fled the set.

My mobile rang a few hours later,  
“Hey Ben.”  
“Hey. Did I offend you in some way? You took off like a shot early.”  
I drew in a deep breath,  
“No. I just got lost in my own head. Needed to deal with that.”  
For a few moments all I heard was Ben's breathing then quietly,  
“Did you feel it to? A whisper like sensation telling me to claim you.”   
I walked into my bathroom and pulled the door shut.  
“That presence,” Ben continued, “that weight, left when you did. Please, Martin, tell me you felt it?”  
I lowered my voice as well, feeling like this was our secret,  
“I felt something, heard a whisper to surrender you. Then I remembered the letters and I just couldn't....”  
Ben let out a quiet laugh,  
“That's right, no being alone on the set. I guess your theory was wrong.”  
I let out a snort of laugh.   
“I guess. We should probably work to avoid that situation again.”  
Ben muttered something I couldn't make out then with a deep breath,  
“I found a few sheets of paper in that stack of notes. Written by Edward Hardwick. He seems to be the only Watson to write any of this down.”  
I let out a little hum, listening to the sound of Ben's voice. I heard a soft stutter in his voice,  
“Its the only one that goes into any great detail. I watched them both as kid. There are things I didn't need to know about either of them.”  
I let out a small chuckle.   
“Well perhaps you shouldn't read that one again.”  
Ben let out a hearty laugh.

When we had finally gotten to recording the final scene of the finale of season 1, all thoughts of avoiding Holmes and Watson flew out the window. During recording, after Sherlock ripped the vest off John, he kissed me. It wasn't Ben kissing me, this was undoubtedly Holmes kissing Watson in relief, the danger they were in had passed. At the press of his lips there was a triumphant cry in the back of my mind. An overwhelming feeling of love seized me. When my hands grabbed his hips, Watson whispered,  
“Holmes. I'm fine. We're safe.”  
I felt Holmes hand mapping my body. Checking me and reassuring himself. He pressed his lips to me again, slotting our hips together.  
“By God, Watson. This era...”  
When he pushed his hips against mine,I jolted back to myself and pushed Ben away from me. The entire set had fallen silent, all starring at us in shock. Mark clearing his throat sprang Ben into action. With his face redder then I had ever seen it, he mumbled an apology to me and fled the set. I stayed pressed against the wall that Holmes had pressed me to, catching my breath. Mark came over to me,  
“Do you want me to go after him? Or do you want to?”  
The thought of confronting Ben right now sent me into a panic. Something must have shown on my face because Mark sighed,  
“I'll get him but you two need to talk.”  
When Mark left my legs gave out from under me. Andrew was immediately by my side,  
“Martin?”  
“I'm fine. That was...”  
Andrew had a small grin on his face,  
“You probably don't want to hear this right now, but that was the hottest thing I've ever seen.”  
I let out a short laugh. He helped me to my feet and we parted. Mark was right, I need to talk to Ben. But first, a drink.   
When I got to my trailer, I found a several sheets of paper on my desk. The top one was written in Ben's handwriting.  
'This is the account I was telling you about. Thought you might find it interesting.'

April 2 1988  
It seems natural that this thing happened between us. Jeremy is one of my closest friends. We have fallen into this easy, comfortable relationship. Both as ourselves and as Holmes and Watson. Jeremy told me in passing that he plays Holmes as being married to Watson at this point and I cant help but agree. I have had the good fortune to grow old with Jeremy as Watson did Holmes. The kiss we shared out on the moor wasn't unexpected. It filled me with a warmth. It seemed that Watson breathed a sigh of relief when our lips met. I melted into my Holmes feeling satisfaction at having him in my arms. He spoke against my lips, telling me that we shouldn't do this here, the laws. I gently reminded Jeremy that this wasn't the Victorian times. Jeremy tried to pull out of my arms but I was unwilling to let him go. I told him to take me home. The set of Baker Street was closed and deserted. I let him up to my room and pulled him into my arms once more. I whispered in Jeremy's ear for Holmes to come kiss me once more. I watched Jeremy become Holmes once more and in turn I easily fell into my role as Watson. Holmes spoke softly to me of a all consuming love. That he can scarcely believe that was in his arms. I explored his body with soft fingers and a genital mouth. His prick was long and thick and it felt pleasant in my hand. The little gasps that he made set my blood on fire. We were both too tired to attempt anything more but it was pleasant all the same. I fondled his prick in till he spilled over my hand with a gasp. He caught his breath and returned the favor. We laid together for a while before I had Jeremy back. I hope that this development stayed with us for a while.

I felt myself grow half hard at Mr. Hardwick's words. It was so easy to see Holmes and Watson together. A knock pulled me out of my thoughts,  
“Martin? We need to talk. At least, Mark thinks we do.”  
I opened my trailer door just in time to see Ben stub out a cigerate. I could smell the smoke heavy on him so I'm guessing it wasn't his first one. As he pulled out his pack to light other one, I saw that it was three quarters empty. It only had two missing this morning.  
“I thought you stopped chain smoking?”   
He flashed me a dangerous look. He took a diffentant drag on his cigerate. He shoved a piece of paper at me.  
November 2008  
There has been this odd tension between us. I couldn't name it in till the day Robert accidentally knocked me down and bloodied my face. I heard Jude, Watson really, call for me. Well, he called for Holmes. He rushed to my side touching my face. We leaned into each other and pressed a hurried kiss to each other. We broke apart when Guy started yelling. I could see Jude snap back to himself. A light blush gracing his face. He apologized to me then rushed off the set. Susan just flashed me a bemused smile. I didn't realize how much Holmes and Watson meant to each other in till that moment. Jude never got closer then the script called for after that. I swear I could hear Holmes in my head crying out for his doctor. Our last day of recording, I cornered Jude. Told him about Holmes. How he hurt when Watson pulled back from him. The feeling of hatred for Mary. Jude just closed his eyes and confessed that he heard Watson just as readily. He then muscled past me and we never spoke of it again.  
“Like I said before, it has nothing to do with us. He almost completely consumed me when we saw you covered in explosives. He was screaming at me to save you, save Watson, that he couldn't handle life without you.”  
He took another long drag on his cigerate. Blew out the smoke and looked at me again.  
“i know you're married, and I had no right but he needed it, I was helpless against it.”  
I nodded, knowing how he felt. I chose my next words carefully,  
“I think if Holmes hadn't have reached out, Watson would've. If you are okay with all of this going forward, we need to talk to Mark.”  
He studied my face carefully, found that I am indeed being sincere in my offer. He gave a small nod and walked off. I folded up that that last letter, cramming it in my pocket, as I took off after him. Wondering now what Sherlock would hold for us now that the detective and his biographer can be together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the wonking formatting. >< I'm still learning


End file.
